


Open My Chest and Colour My Spine

by eyrror



Series: Relativity in Connectivity [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Simon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Top Markus, Wire Play, android sex, connection sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: A continuation of Hot Like a Parked Car*, in which Markus decides to play with Simon a little during the Android Rights Summit while he tries to explain their demands to the humans. What began as a harmless connection to instill Simon with confidence turns carnally inappropriate for their most important meeting with the humans, but it seems as though Markus couldn’t care less.*Can easily be read as a standalone.





	Open My Chest and Colour My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> In which Simon "tries" to be a top, but Markus easily has him beat and Simon totally wouldn’t have it any other way.
> 
> I was inspired by [Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAI5GSyXMjA) this time around. Please enjoy!

The Android Rights Summit seemed simple enough for Jericho. Show up, ask for equal rights, sit back, argue the more conservative humans, and eventually win them over given their peaceful tactics had awarded them sympathy from the media. Even President Warren’s negative attitudes seemed to be waning, despite her earlier reservations against androids.

 

North took one for the team and decided to stay back with the other free androids of Jericho, still trying to find a suitable place to inhabit in the meantime, while the others attended the summit. Upon arriving, Josh was conversing with other community leaders, trying to garner their support and even secure housing or jobs for fellow androids who had been put out of their careers as a result of the uprising. Feeling as though put by the wayside, Simon and Markus elected to bounce around and make appearances with the media before the summit’s formal meeting and negotiations.

 

One reporter requested Markus make a statement on what he expected to come from the summit and what the androids truly wanted, implying that they were still somehow malevolent and looking to overthrow humans as the superior species on the planet. While the latter may have been true, Markus was increasingly diplomatic the more accusing the reporter became.

 

Off to the side of the camera with a smile up at Markus, Simon projected a message soft enough for the other to hear if he felt capable of listening to two people at once, _‘You’re doing great. Keep it up.’_

 

Markus opened his mouth to respond to the reporter, but was taken momentarily by Simon’s voice in the back of his head and let out a small smile. He recovered quickly from the suspicion the reporter indicated via a scowl with his next statement, “I understand your apprehension regarding giving androids full equal rights. Perhaps it will be a slow process, so there should be little to worry about. While there are a guilty few who have turned to more violent tactics to make their message heard, that is not our message. The majority desires freedom and peace. I assure you that within our own ranks, we intend to discourage such behavior. We hope this inspires confidence with individuals like you.”

 

At this, the reporter blinked in surprise and frowned, seemingly out of points to hurl at Markus.

 

“Very well. Thank you for your time, Markus. We’ll, uh, let you get back to the summit.”

 

“Whenever you need me, Joss,” the android nodded cordially, turning to Simon and steering the blonde with a hand pressed into the small of his back to deliver a covert little shock to the sensitive paneling there. A gasp and straightened spine served as a response to the stimulation and Simon jerked his head to meet Markus’ eyes, who were staring straight ahead but there was a nearly undetectable smirk curving his lips.

 

 _‘What was that for?’_ Simon asked accusingly, his lips pressed into a tight line as he stared intently at the other android.

 

 _‘Getting in my head when I talked to Joss.’_ Markus responded, walking them to the edge of the room and down the hallway to enter the meeting room early.

 

_‘I didn’t even say anything particularly distracting, unless you consider praise distracting.’_

 

 _‘I might consider it less distracting if you weren’t projecting into me again,’_ broadcasted Markus, his eyes drooping half-lidded and smirking. _‘I told you, you feel so loudly,’_ added Markus adoringly.

 

“You know I don’t mean to!” Simon balked aloud, expression a mix of caught and frustrated with his LED spinning yellow.

 

At the sign of distress, Markus’ face softened and he lifted a hand to caress Simon’s face, the skin disappearing up to his wrist. _‘Don’t worry, Simon. I like it,’_ his thoughts permeated the air between them before Markus leaned down to claim the blonde’s lips in the empty room.

 

As they parted from their kiss, they heard the door of the meeting chambers open clunkily and scrambled away from one another.

 

“Guys, relax. It’s me,” Josh huffed, eyebrows knit in mock irritation that they would be scared by his presence. “Look, the humans are coming in soon. I thought I’d get a jump on them and come early, but I’m glad we’re all here. It makes us look good.”

 

Markus laughed at this, and Simon flashed a small smile, trying to will the color away from his cheeks.

 

“I’m confident in us, Josh. No need to worry.”

 

~

 

The meeting seemed to go off without a hitch, progressing naturally and not meeting any significant snags in demands or otherwise. Surprisingly to the group, the humans seemed cordial enough to appease them, but when they realized that one android in particular had completely avoided the spotlight, one committee member sought to rectify this.

 

“Simon, what do you think? We’ve let Markus and Josh dominate the floor, but is there anything you’d like to say?” Asked said committee member. The blonde immediately looked to his left to meet Markus’ eyes and the man nodded: _‘Go ahead. You know what we want as well as any of us.’_

 

Simon’s brows furrowed in response, flattered but nervous to face the humans so head on regarding his desires. He was more comfortable letting Markus, Josh, and North talk while he stood behind them in support. Recognizing this uneasiness, Markus did the same for Simon by reaching slowly under the table and joining their hands, pushing a surge of pleasant emotions and sensations that lifted the blonde’s anxiety enough to speak confidently. Simon squeezed his hand in return as a show of gratitude, and allowed himself to begin answering the question directed at him.

 

“Just as my colleagues said, we hope to obtain the rights to our own means of production. I find this especially important given how finite our individual lives are when considering we cannot reproduce. Of course, we expect that the humans will want regulation in these matters, as is fair and prudent.” Simon explained smoothly, all while Markus kept his affections at bay as he maintained their connection physically and emotionally. It was always riveting to see Simon talk about these things, no matter how good or bad he felt at it, and it was usually the latter.

 

 _‘You’re perfect, Simon. You never give yourself enough credit for this kind of thing,’_ Markus projected gently and Simon could feel the smile on his face as a blush rose to his at the praise.

 

“In addition, we understand that employment regarding androids is a sensitive matter. Yet with androids choosing their own career paths, more jobs will open up to humans that haven’t been occupied by them in decades. Hopefully this, in turn with some of my colleague's legislature to create more new jobs will be agreeable.”

 

“I see. We’ll have to revisit that topic with Josh soon. What about your feelings on androids in the criminal justice system?”

 

“Treat them the same as any individual who breaks the law. We should not be exempt.”

 

“They have longer lives than us, do they not? Would life sentences not be eternal? And if we gave them human life sentences to cut down on costs, wouldn’t they not learn their lesson?”

 

“True. Theoretically. But any attempts to inflict corporal punishment will not be met with any sort of learning given our lack of capacity to feel pain,” Simon corrected gently. “Assuming that’s our alternative. Instead, the justice system would benefit more from punishing androids the same way they punish humans. On average, we’re about seven years old, and that average will continue to drop with additional android production. So human life sentences actually _would_ be a damning punishment.”

 

Marveling at the well-constructed response, Markus’ eyebrows rose and he unintentionally transferred an unexpected level of arousal to the blonde, causing him to exhale as if stressed. Simon was lucky it only made him appear more human, despite the hot air pouring from his lips as his LED spun yellow. He merely appeared anxious instead of trying to fight off wanton feelings of desire. Upon seeing the pale blue color on Simon’s cheeks, Markus’ feelings only intensified in what they poured into their connection, only semi-aware of how powerful said sensation was becoming for the blonde.

 

 _‘Markus….Markus, you need to stop,’_ Simon projected, blinking several times in an attempt to refocus himself. He tried to pull his hand away from the other android’s slowly to avoid detection, but was only held in place by Markus’ strong grip.

 

_‘Shh, it’s fine. Just relax.’_

 

Thirium rushed through Simon’s ears like a restless drum, his heart thumping in time with the pulses Markus delivered to him.

 

“Interesting. You certainly have a point. And what of a territory dedicated to androids?”

 

With a couple blinks and several false-starts, Simon finally managed to steel himself enough to respond: “A hopeful idea. One that we hope to negotiate to in due time,” he answered simply, trying desperately to seem unfazed and otherwise normal toward the committee. As if to tease even more so, Markus began flooding vague visions and lewd imagery into his and Simon’s connection.

 

 _‘Please!’_ Simon pleaded desperately, closing his eyes for a moment and furrowing his brows, his LED spinning yellow in panic and conflicted desire.

 

Though he knew just what Simon was asking for, Markus delivered the opposite, intensifying the electricity and emotion he sent into the palm of the blonde’s hand. Lust, desire, love, and faith flooded every artificial synapse Simon had, resulting in him exhaling a hot breath and focusing all of his processing energy into keeping himself from making any sounds. It was the only way he could keep himself from coming completely apart.

 

Simon barely heard the following conversations being had in front of him, but he knew questions were no longer being directed at him. With his eyes closed and head leaned back in a mock headache, the blonde attempted to hold in the emotions that fought to brim over inside of him. All the while, he heard Markus speaking with such an irritatingly casual air about him that he knew he’d be giving the leader a piece of his mind once the committee had broke for lunch. Fortunately, that would be soon.

 

“All right, I think we’ve talked enough. Let’s take a break and then begin drafting the legislature for these concessions,” announced the committee’s leader. “Dismissed, everyone.”

 

As the rest of the room padded out, including Josh who seemed incredibly exhausted by the day’s events, the committee leader stopped in front of Markus and Simon, who still remained in their seats next to one another: “Markus, Simon? Will you be joining us for the break?”

 

“I have some matters to discuss with our leader here, but we’d be happy to join you once we’re finished,” responded the blonde politely, staying seated and grabbing onto Markus’ forearm when he tried to rise and escape. The statement was clearly uttered under a veneer of tension, so the committee leader elected to exit the room promptly with a nod. He wasn’t about to witness one android chewing the other out for one reason or another. That wasn’t in the stipulations they agreed to.

 

Once the humans’ representative had left the room, Simon turned abruptly to Markus ready to scold him for acting so recklessly during such an important moment for them, but was met by a pair of soft lips before he could even speak. The blonde melted into the kiss, thankful for some kind of release for the waves that crashed against his ribcage in constant stimulation, thanks to the very man whose hands were traveling up his body and pulling him close across the chairs they sat in.

 

 _‘You could’ve gotten us in so much trouble,’_ Simon projected, though he didn’t resist the kiss in the slightest and parted their lips so he could gain the upper-hand by pushing his tongue into the other android’s mouth.

 

_‘I knew you could handle it. You wouldn’t break. Not in front of the humans.’_

 

Something in that statement lit a fire in Simon, it must’ve been the unspoken _‘You only break for me’_ that did him in as he grabbed onto one of the hands that roamed his body, forcing a connection so strong it stunted Markus’ movements for a moment with a soft groan of pleasure into Simon’s mouth. When the other came to once more, he pulled back from the kiss and slowly blinked open his eyes.

 

“You...make me feel _so_ alive, Simon,” sighed the other android, free hand nestled on Simon’s hip possessively.

 

 _‘As if there was any doubt, Markus,’_ the blonde smirked, pressing his face into the android’s neck and licking a stripe from jaw to ear and stopping just before his audio processors. “You might regret toying with me in front of the committee,” he breathed, voice low and robotically distorted in his wantonness.

 

“God, this is exactly what I wanted to happen,” chuckled Markus as he leaned his head to give Simon more access. The blonde was only too happy to take this hint, running teeth down Markus’ neck until he nosed under the jacket the other male wore, attaching his mouth with a merciless bite that urged a moan to tumble from dark, parted lips.

 

 _‘Good job convincing them we don’t feel pain.’_ The broadcast came with an audible chuckle as Markus pulled Simon onto his lap with strong hands, forcing the blonde to straddle his hips in the chair.

 

 _‘It’s a recent development. We can always plead ignorance,’_ he projected playfully, sucking on the area he’d just bitten and pulling blood to the surface. _‘_ _You_ _only began to feel it yesterday.’_

 

Markus groaned in unadulterated pleasure, his hands groping Simon’s back desperately, then lowering one hand to the android’s free hand settled on a broad chest, connecting them once more and drawing a gasp from the both of them at the intensity of the contact. The sheer desire flooding through their bodies was enough to tear them both apart, but anticipation and desperation for more kept them hanging by a thread. Simon cupped Markus’ face with his free hand, the skin disappearing from it instantly and offering an even stronger connection to flow through their bodies. _‘I didn’t know this was a competition,’_ Markus chided when he felt Simon pushing his own emotions and desires deeper into the man under him.

 

 _‘It’s not, but I’m winning regardless,’_  Simon threw back and Markus could feel the smirk against his collarbone as he moved up a couple inches to tease a mark where the leader’s collar would sit.

 

_‘Two can play, Simon.’_

 

In a sudden rush, Markus had hiked up the dress shirt Simon wore, slipping his hand to coax open the paneling in the small of the blonde’s back and began fidgeting with the wires and delivering his own power to create a short-circuit that would send Simon reeling and seeing stars. It appeared he was wholly successful when the blonde bucked his hips into Markus’ stomach, whining with his forehead pressed against the other android’s tanned neck.

 

Simon’s hand fell from Markus’ cheek weakly, shaking and stopping on the panes of the other android’s chest while he panted. “Markus…”

 

One more shock and three wires teased from their sockets, only to be replaced with power tenfold more than they were designed to handle, and Simon couldn’t force his vocal chords to work any longer, even his moans came out broken.

 

 _‘Markus, Markus. Please.’_ He broadcasted, almost powerful enough that any android outside the meeting chambers would certainly hear. _‘Don’t let go, don’t leave me, don’t ever stop.’_ Desperate for more contact, the blonde’s shaking hand slipped through the holes between the buttons of Markus’ dress shirt, poking and prodding at the panel access to the other android’s heart. Though wrecked and hardly able to focus, Simon successfully connected to the thirium-pumping heart that beat incessantly in Markus’ chest.

 

 _‘I won’t, Simon. I’m here, I’ll always be yours.’_ Markus assured him, now slowly building the shocks and surges he poured into their bodies and felt reconnect in where Simon’s fingers connected to the wiring of his heart.

 

 _‘I want this forever. I want you forever, Markus,’_ he shakily broadcasted, the way it came through staticky but loud in its feelings. Like everything about how Simon felt. Strongly, despite a soft voice and gentle smile.

 

 _‘Give in, it’s all right. I’m here, I’m yours,’_ Markus cooed through their connection, upping the ante of his connection through the small of the blonde’s smooth back, pulsing shocks and emotions in even intervals until they rushed without any pause through both of their systems, only amplified by Simon’s connection to his heart and sending them both through an intense wave of orgasms. Their bodies both shuddered against one another weakly, unable to tear apart to stop the pleasure from pounding into their bodies over and over and driving their systems to overload with the sensitivity it brought to their forms.

 

Both their vision became white hot and Simon let a high-pitched whimper sneak past his lips, threateningly loud in the quiet room filled with the labored, muted panting of their processors desperate to cool down. Finally, the circuit of energy and pleasure between their bodies petered out, allowing them to come down from the high of their euphoria.

 

When their processors returned to normal computing capacity and no longer needed to exude hot air to relieve the stress of working so hard to keep up, Simon weakly leaned up from Markus’ neck, pushing himself up by the other android’s chest.

 

“Think you can even stand?” Asked Markus knowingly. It was unlikely that the blonde could, considering how intensely their intimacy affected Simon’s biocomponents. He’d be reeling for the next couple hours, hardcode jumping from processing one stimuli and then the next with rocky intervals. It was never slow enough for a human to truly notice, but it filled Markus with a sort of pride.

 

 _‘No,’_ responded Simon through their maintained connection as he gazed down at Markus, sated and exhausted and unable to speak.

  
With a smile, Markus leaned up to capture Simon’s lips once more, hands now settled on the blonde’s hips securely and keeping him close, _‘Good. I want you to stay right here.’_

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I wrote both these fics without so much as knowing about the whole “Our hearts are compatible” scene and now I’m ready to cry. There was so much wasted potential here for a mlm romance, but hey, that’s what people like me are for. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little addition to Hot Like a Parked Car! With the quick and lovely reception of it, I had to throw y'all another bone.
> 
> If you want to see updates quicker or just say hello, please feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com)!


End file.
